Technical Field
This disclosure is related to a package of an electric device, especially related to a package of a photoelectric device.
Description of Related Art
In common flexible electronic products, the electronic components are usually packaged after they are disposed on a flexible substrate. However, the flexible electronic products configured in the above manner may be damaged during the manufacturing process or use due to stress on the electronic components, thereby affecting the quality of the flexible electronic products. How to reduce the stress applied to the electronic components to improve the yield of the flexible electronic products and the reliability of the products has become a problem to be solved at present.